


Written

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [108]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Talking Can Be Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Luné struggles to convey what he needs to through speech, and ends up resorting to the written word instead.





	Written

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Luné sits across from Minos, stiff and awkward and quiet. He keeps talking himself into and out of this plan. It’s making him sick to his stomach, and he hates the weakness. Hates how he can be so eloquent in the written word, but sometimes (at the most important times) speech fails him. Over a date, this awkwardness seems even more direly unpleasant.

Minos sets down his fork, looking at him with a quiet seriousness. Luné’s stomach rolls.

“Something is bothering you.” He observes, unadorned fact, now out over the dinner table. “Did something happen?” Minos isn’t the best at comfort, but his bluntness can be a relief sometimes.

“No,” Luné murmurs, a hesitancy to the word that lends it a questioning air. Minos folds his hands, waiting quietly. Luné appreciates his patience. “They’re wrong about you.” He mutters, and Minos cocks an eyebrow. “You’re the patient one, not me,” he explains his non sequitur. Minos nods, a single, precise motion, and continues to wait. Luné wonders, sometimes, at how transparent he must be to Minos.

He still can’t say it. He stands, grateful the date is quiet and at home, so he can go fetch a piece of paper and a pen. He writes what he wants to say on the sheet, and passes it over silently, heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he can barely hear anything else. Minos takes the paper and reads it. Then he looks up and smiles quietly at Luné.

“Thank you, Luné. That’s quite the gift.” He says gently. Luné breathes out quietly in relief as Minos stands and comes over to tip his chin up, one hand on the back of Luné’s chair and hair falling around them in a silky curtain as he kisses Luné softly. Luné kisses back, soft an chaste and sweet, and Minos smiles at him again when they part. Minos leans in closer and murmurs his own gift into Lune’s ear.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
